ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creature From Beyond (Ben 10: New Generation)
Episode 15 of Ben 10: New Generation. Charmcaster as just walking around in Ledgerdomain, when suddenly, she saw a mysterious seal... "What's this" she curiously said. She decided to blast the seal. Then, several Lucubras emerged from it. Now, the Lucubras attacked her. Charmcaster used a magic spell which gave her the power to control the creatures. "Finally. I've successfully made that spell. Now, I could use the Lucubras to control Ledgerdomain. Me and my uncle Hex would rule Ledgerdomain" Charmcaster said. The next day, Gwen woke up from a nightmare. Gwen:Ahh! Ben and Kevin came to her room and asked what's the matter. Gwen:I've had a vision that there are Lucubras in Ledgerdomain and they are under Charmcaster's control. Ben:We have to investigate it. Kevin:But how could we get there?The land's secret name changes every second. Gwen:There's one main secret name. Now,they went outside the house and Gwen said the Ledgerdomain's magic name:Yahwahtacsip. Then, the door appeared and they entered it. Then, the door disappeared. They are walking, when suddenly... Ben:Ahh! We're surrounded by these Scrutins, Rock Monsters, Metal Monsters, and Palorfangs again! What do we do, Gwen? Kevin:Of course it's smashin' time! Kevin absorbed wood and started attacking. Gwen followed her by shooting mana blast, using her mana spears, using her mana whip, and using her mana spells. Ben:What the...the Trigonmatrix is offline! Then, the Scrutins took Ben away. Gwen:Ben! Gwen and Kevin finished the Rock Monsters, Metal Monsters, and Palorfangs then they chased the Scrutins. After they've chased the Scrutins, Gwen made mana steps for Kevin to walk on so he could take down Scrutins, in metal form. Then, Gwen shot down the two Scrutins holding Ben. When Ben was about to fall down, he transformed into Goop,landing safely. Ben: (reverting back to human form) What happened earlier? Gwen: There's a power source there. Maybe the Trigonmatrix got offline because it has no pwoer stored. Ben:Maybe. Kevin:Don't forget our mission. Now, they walked and walked and walked, then a very weak Palorfang came. Gwen:What's your name? And why are you so pale and weak? Jared:I'm Jared. And I witness the death several other Palorfangs. We are attacked by Lucubras. I was the only one who survived. Lucky for me. Then suddenly, Ben and Gwen had been controlled by the Lucubras and attacked Kevin and Jared. They didn't fought back. Kevin:What's happening guys? Jared:They've been controlled by the Lucubras. Kevin: Looks like we're the only one who could stop those. Now, Jared and Kevin ran away. Then, Ben changed into Chromastone and shot UV rays while following them. And Gwen transformed into her Anodite form and chased the two. Kevin:Things got worse! They went to the castle quick. Then, they're now squared by Ben, Gwen, Charmcaster, and Hex. Then, Charmcaster opened the Lucubra cage and told the Lucubras to attack Jared and Kevin. The two wore helmets that counter the effect of the Lucubra's mind-control attack. Then, they knocked down Ben and Gwen. Now, they put helmets on them. Now,all of them got surrounded by the Rock Monsters. They destroyed all of those. Then,Ben transformed ito Heatblast and made a large and deep hole where the Lucubras fell down. Now, Gwen contained them on that hole. Then, they now fought Charmcaster and Hex. Gwen and Jared fought Charmcaster while Ben in Ultimate Humungousaur form and Kevin fought Hex. After a few minutes, they've defeated them and now they escape.But,more Rock Monsters surrounded them. They destroyed all of those. Then,they now ran away. And the door back to their house appeared and they entered it. Now, the problem was solved. Kevin:That mission was tiring! Ben:Yeah you're right! I'm already hungry. Gwen:And where will the day end?Mr. Smoothy or Burger Shack? Characters:Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Jared,Jared's Friends(flashback) Villains:Scrutins,Metal Monsters,Rock Monsters,Palorfangs,Charmcaster,Hex Category:Episodes